Forum:Any Favorite Lines in the game yet
My favorite line was "I am Garrus Vakarian and this is my favorite place in the citadel!"-- 21:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Nuveena7 "Sorry if I said you pointed a gun in my face even if you didn't, I was really stressed out"-- 21:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "There goes the new shadow broker..." "i could've sworn he was muttering T'Soni" Brolaf 22:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I like how they referenced all the hilarious dialogue from he second game. Like about Garrus and his calibrations and Mordin and his singing. I thought it was, for the most part, good writing. Epzo 22:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "Garrus went down to the Normandy's main guns. Said something about calibrations" 22:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Garrus: "Go out there and give them hell. You were born for this." Liara: "This is it, isn't it?" Tali: "Legion, the answer to your question was 'yes.'" Shepard: "That was for Thane, you son of a bitch." Javik: "They used to eat flies." Tali: "Emergency induction port." Shepard: "You big, stupid jelly fish." Kasumi's line about hanar having mistresses. The hungover Ashley conversation. Thane's prayer for Shepard. Wrex's speech to the assembled krogan before the final battle.TheUnknown285 02:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Grunt: Anyone have something to eat? Tanooki1432 02:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Might be slightly inaccurate, but: "We are now a people, and free." JakePT 03:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Romanced Garrus has a ton of adorable lines that are golden. "Meet me at the bar" almost made me cry.RedAces 07:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll echo all of the above, but I found the whole encounter with the new look Jack to be just priceless - maybe because she has made such an effort to improve from her ME2 persona. Almost every line was a gem.Infiltrator N7 02:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I cannot remember the exact wording, but it is when EDI and Shepard walk away from the flight deck to talk and Joker is looking back watching EDI walk away and he says something like, "I'll be in my chair, flyin the ship" or something along those lines. The context of the whole thing immediately made me think of Jayne from Firefly saying, "I'll be in my bunk" and I literally LOL'd for a bit. --Bhsup 01:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I got a new favorite line, courtesy of EDI. EDI: I only forget to cycle the Normandy's oxygen when I find something interesting. Shepard: "WTF face" EDI: That was a joke. Shepard's face was PRICELESS. Stormkeeper 04:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Would have liked to experiment on seashells Has anyone else repeatedly used the console on Sur'Kesh where the salarian tells you to stop? Keeping hitting it, the dialogue is hilarious. JakePT 08:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "More lives depend on you than any soul should have to bear." - The asari councilor talking to Shep. Sorry if it's not funny like the others, but it's definitely one of my favorites! SpartHawg948 08:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "And for the record... Still totally worth it." Tali'Zorah reunited with Shepard. When she said that for the first time, my reaction was "YES!" Bluegear93 08:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) "Shepard... Shepard, did I help?" "Yeah Conrad. You did." Best (Humourous) redemption ever. User:Chrispy9229 Wrex: “I still don't have a window like Liara does...but that's maybe because I don't kiss as well hah!” Shepard: “No comment.” Shepard: “Kolyat? Why did the last verse say 'she'?” - this friggin line, best delivery from Hale ever! Aethyta: “...well the matriarchs might've ordered a hit” interrupt Shepard: “That's not going to happen.” Aethyta: “No argument here. I only took these crap jobs to keep the matriarchs happy that she's under control.” Shepard: “Just as long as we're clear. Nobody messes with my girl!” Aethyta: “Ha! Maybe you're good enough for her after all.” Aethyta: “I know, about as useful as tits on a hanar.”--SunyiNyufi 12:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Javik: "We used to pass the time with staring contests. They could go on for hours, when everyone has four eyes." --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (This may not be exact wording) Conrad Verner: "You know it doesn't even hurt." Jenna: "Well...You didn't actually get shot." Vega: "There was this one guy, Garrus Vakarian, thought he was a hot shot, but was alright" Garrus"Yeah i remember this one guy..jimmy vega..sounds like a pole dancer on omega he wasnt too bad either" Vega: "And together they cured the genophage...." And any lines referencing the books, e.g Anderson, Kaylee, Kai Leng and Paul Grayson. --Smish34 13:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Liara: "The Shadow Broker must be very busy." Wrex: "Too bad I don't know him. Or her." Two lines from Mordin "asari-vorcha have an allergy to dairy...da da da di..." to the tune of Modern Major General and "It had to be me, someone else would get it wrong!" Love Mordin 17:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Nuveena7 Wrex: Tell me something I don't know! Mordin: Truck excellent iron supplement for Maw's diet! Tali: "Quarian brandy, triple filtered, and introduced into the suit through an emergency induction port." Shepard: "That's a straw, Tali." Tali: "Emergency induction port." :— The Primarch «-•-» 05:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) @The Primarch Yeah thats the best one for sure, and its Turian brandy I believe. Epzo 09:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What makes the Tali lines even greater is how they're delivered. I love the way she purrs it out: "Emerrrgency induction port." TheUnknown285 23:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Aria : "I think I'm gonna use violence" (When asked on how she will take Omega back) Wrex : "We'll name one of the child after him. Maybe a girl." (About Mordin, after he died) --Buthane 14:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Joker: "Those geth are just sitting there thinking 'Those organics will never try that no-windows trick twice.'" SpartHawg948 10:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The entire encounter with Conrad Verner:"Its not a shrine, its just a picture with some candles around it.--Legionwrex 05:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC)